1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication terminal techniques and, more particularly, to a stylus and a method of manufacturing the same, which may select one of plural pieces of content installed in advance in a communication terminal and allow an associated operation of the selected piece of content to be performed by touching the selected piece of content with the stylus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, styluses include a pressure (or pressure-sensitive) stylus which is used to apply pressure to a touch screen such that an indicated position can be recognized by the touch screen, and a capacitive stylus based on static electricity. The stylus may also be classified into an embedded type stylus which is embedded in a handheld terminal and an exterior type stylus which is separated from a handheld terminal.
In recent years, handheld terminals such as Web pads have employed a touch screen as a new type of input interface. When using the touch screen, a user directly presses a portion of the screen corresponding to a selected icon among various icons on the touch screen and an associated operation or program of the selected icon is then carried out, thereby providing user convenience. Here, since the Web pads have a small size for portability, the screens of the Web pads also have a small size, making it difficult to manipulate icons thereon by hand.
Consequently, a touch pen is used as an input device for the touch screen. Meanwhile, the touch screen (for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD)) has a protective film attached to a glass surface of the touch screen to prevent scratches or pock marks from being formed on the glass surface upon contact between the stylus and the glass surface. Here, the stylus includes a spherical plastic pen tip at a distal end of the stylus to minimize a contact area between the stylus and the protective film of the touch screen.
When the pen tip made of a conductive silicon material is subjected to surface coating, a coating film is likely to be stripped off the pen tip due to friction by frequent contact of the pen tip with the touch screen. As a result, carbon remaining on the touch screen is likely to be adhered to a finger or clothes of a user, thereby causing contamination and lowering reliability.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.